Rain On Me
by Red Witch
Summary: 9 and the others ponder the true meaning of rain at the end of the movie.


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any 9 characters has been washed away by the rain. Just a bit of something that stuck in my head that will have to do until Shane Acker makes more films on our favorite stitchpunks. **

**Rain On Me**

9 really didn't know what to expect when he opened up the talisman that last time. All he knew was that he had to set the others free.

When he opened the talisman to release their spirits he saw that they emerged from their metal prison with a strange sense of peace. There was a lightness in them all, a happiness that flowed within them as they emerged free from the talisman. Even 8, known for his brutishness seemed different. He happily took 6's hand as 6 cheerfully led him to his place.

1 seemed to be the most changed of them all.

1 came over to him and placed his hand on 9's shoulder. 9 could actually feel that lightness on him. And the lightness in 1's eyes.

With that one look, that one gesture he knew.

He was forgiven.

Not just forgiven, but given a blessing.

_It'll be all right boy. This isn't the end for us_. That was what 1 seemed to say in kind smile. A kindness that 1 never seemed to have before. It was if all the anger, bitterness and pettiness had been destroyed inside himself.

_You just look after the others. We'll be just fine_. _You'll see. _

It was if 1 had finally figured out a great mystery.

When the water started falling from the sky it was if the mystery had deepened. But this time they were all included in the mystery. 7 said it was something called rain. 2 had told them about it. He had seen it once not long after he was activated. Before the machines destroyed everything.

Eventually they took shelter underneath a doorway in an abandoned building but didn't go inside. They just stood there watching the rain, mesmerized.

They could feel the joy within the rain.

The joy of their life force of being free.

Free to do something amazing.

They didn't know how, but they knew somehow this was part of their true mission. Somehow the life force of their departed friends was blessing not only them, but the entire world they lived in.

"It's so strange," 9 looked up at the sky. "I know they're gone but I can still feel them. And they're…happy."

"I know. I feel it too…" 7 said. "I mean did you see how happy they looked before they left? Even 1…I **never** saw him look like that. So peaceful and contented."

"He forgave me," 9 said. "They all did. I could see it in their eyes."

"You know what I think?" 7 said. "I think…Somehow 6 knew about this. He always knew weird stuff before it happened. He drew about the cat before it started hunting us. He drew about the talisman and always talked about it and was drawing it. And he wasn't afraid to die. He accepted it. And I think…That their deaths…Were part of some great plan of our maker."

"You actually think the scientist intended us to **die?**" 9 gasped.

"Eventually all things die," 7 shrugged. "Even us. That's the nature of this world. I think death has been nothing but the nature of this world for a long time. But this…This is the first time **life **has become part of this world since the machines came. I can't explain it, but that's how I feel."

9 looked upwards. "I think you're right."

9 stared at the sky and watched the rain some more. "Do you think that's why the scientist left the talisman with me?"

"I don't know," 7 said.

"I think it still might be important to our future," 9 said. "I don't know how or what it will do but…"

"We don't have to think about that now," 7 interrupted him. "Hey, the rain is stopping."

"Yeah, wait…" 9 squinted. "Look at the sky!"

The sky seemed to open up. An arch made of light and color broke through the sky. It seemed to light up and brighten the entire world around them. "What…What is **that**?" 7 gasped.

"It's so beautiful…" 9 gasped. "The colors…"

3 and 4 clicked with excitement. They showed a picture on a rock nearby with some words under it. "It's a called a **rainbow**?" 9 asked. The twins nodded with excitement. "So that's what that song was talking about." He remarked after that music they had found with the record player earlier.

"Look at the sky! It's…It's turning a different color!" 7 gasped in shock. "There's bits of blue breaking through the clouds!"

"Blue?" 9 was stunned. "A **blue** sky?"

"It's not completely blue but…" 7 said. "Do you think it will turn **all **blue?"

"Who knows? That's what that song said. 'Skies are blue'," 9 blinked.

"Yeah I remember," 7 said. "Maybe that's a rainbow's purpose?"

"They did this too didn't they?" 9 realized.

3 and 4 chirped with joy as they danced around. "They did," 7 smiled. "They did it for us. It's a sign. A sign they're okay. That everything is going to be okay. They did their part."

"Now we have to do the rest," 9 finished.


End file.
